1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a color video display system and more particularly to such a system which includes a flat panel of X-Y matrix type and an improved signal sampling means for reproducing pictures of good quality on the flat panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, video display systems utilizing a flat panel of X-Y matrix type have become the object of considerable interest both for monochrome and color television signal reproducing apparatus.
In such systems, different kinds of flat panels, such as gas discharge panels, liquid crystal panels, electroluminescent panels and the like have been used, and extensive research has been conducted in respect to the flat panels and their driving circuits.
However, the video display systems of the prior art are still unable to reproduce pictures with good quality on flat panels.
It is difficult to reproduce pictures of good resolution on a flat panel, especially color pictures. It is also difficult to reproduce pictures without a noise or flicker, such as a sampling noise.
In systems of the prior art utilizing flat panels to reproduce color pictures having three component colors, the pulse width of each sampling pulse is usually selected to be three times as wide as that used with a monochrome flat panel which is the same size as the color panel and has the same number of row and column lines to be driven. Consequently, the resolution of the color pictures reproduced on the color flat panel necessarily decreases to on-third the resolution of pictures reproduced on the monochrome flat panel.
Furthermore, in the prior art a signal sampling noise is conspicuously visible in the reproduced pictures, since input signals are usually sampled by an uninterrupted train of sampling pulses.